


The Woman and the Crow Are the Same

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Lies, Misdirection, and Terrible Truth [22]
Category: Mythology - Fandom, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: GFY, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then again, he's expecting a bird to talk to him, so maybe the whole thing is a bit crazy and getting to him. Not maybe. It is crazy, and really, he's going to have a headache when this is over that requires something more than asprin and a few good explosions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Woman and the Crow Are the Same

There is a crow on the back of his seat, watching him with what looks to be amusement. Fury isn't amused, and crosses his arms as he glares at the crow. "Tell your boss I'm not exactly in the mood for games from her or either of her friends, but thank you for the gift."

The crow cocks its head to one side, and lets out a sound that he'd almost think was laughter, if he wasn't certain birds couldn't laugh. Then again, the damned crow is one of those that make the Morrigan more than a little annoying, so maybe it can. He doesn't like it.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He uncrosses his arms as he starts toward his chair. Not stalking the bird, that would imply being slower and stealthier about his intent to evict it from his office. Of course, before he can get close enough to catch it, it takes off, landing on the windowsill instead. Watching him again, and not answering him.

Then again, he's expecting a bird to talk to him, so maybe the whole thing is a bit crazy and getting to him. Not maybe. It is crazy, and really, he's going to have a headache when this is over that requires something more than asprin and a few good explosions.

He settles into his chair, and glares at the crow, who just watches him in return. It has to be a good five minutes he spends having a staring contest with a bloody bird before Hill interrupts him to tell him Stark's been seen at the building Anat and the Morrigan have their over-sized apartment with the security system SHIELD can't hack because it lacks any recognizable technological parts. Stark's even in one piece, as far as they can tell, and there's no sign of him being mind-controlled.

At least, not yet, but Fury isn't willing to bet that Loki and company will hold off from causing trouble indefinitely. The longer they do, though, the better. Maybe long enough that they can come up with something strong enough to deal with his headaches without leaving him dependent on anything. Other than some vicarious ass-kicking.

When he looks back at where the crow had been, it's gone. Which is just the way his day goes, and Fury waits until Hill has left to sigh, and reach for his desk drawer. It's going to be one of those days.

"She doesn't like you." The voice is harsh and startling, and Fury shifts directions, grabbing for his gun as he shoves away from the desk, spinning the chair so he's facing the Morrigan where she's leaning against the wall, a crow on her shoulder. "The Winnower. She watches you, but she doesn't like you."

"Yeah, well, a lot of people don't like me, and I can live with that." Fury doesn't let his aim waver, though the Morrigan gives him a bloody grin that makes him wonder if the bullet's even going to do anything. "What the fuck are you doing here?" And how did she get on the helicarrier, though that goes unasked.

She shrugs. "Staying out of the way, and having some fun. And you're welcome for the condemned one, but I'm not the one you should thank for him. That was our Trickster."

Loki being the one who made the call, which Fury already knew from the after-action reports from Natasha and Clint, at least. He's still not sure what to make of some of those reports, other than apparently Loki isn't always evil, and probably has a sense of self-preservation. It doesn't balance out the whole trying to take over the world episode, not in Fury's book.

"Yeah. I'm working on that one." Rather, he's told Coulson to figure out what to do with that, and he suspects he's not going to like it a whole lot, but whatever might keep Thor's brother from doing something that makes him feel quite as desperate and pressured as he did with the first invasion. "You got anything else you want, or are you just here to make me crazy?"

The Morrigan laughs, and there's a moment of disorienting... well, something, and then there's just that damned crow again. This is not a good day.


End file.
